File organization systems often include directory structures, permission settings, and other variables that define how a set of files or other groupings of data may be presented and accessed. When a set of files are distributed over a large organization, various groups within the organization may organize the files or other items in a manner specially adapted for the local purposes.
In a hierarchical organization such as a company with several geographically dispersed divisions, some directives may be issued at a company level, while other directives may be at a divisional or departmental level. With each directive, a reference may be made to specific files or groups of data. Such references may assume that a certain file grouping exists. Thus, there may be a conflict between having items organized in a consistent manner and organizing items useful at a local level.